halo effect
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: She was his sun, his moon. And by tonight, he would completely claim her as his, something he has been waiting for a long time. Sweet!fic. Fem!27


I found it weird that I type up a happy fic when I'm depressed and angst fic when I'm ok. Lol

Dedicated to : Everyone, who have encourage me with PMs and Reviews from Refrain to keep going in my first try for KHR.

I'm okay, I guess. Not as bad as the time I updated, but the problems are still there. *shrugged* Your reviews touched my heart and I'm glad that I decided to write here :) You guys are kind and awesome!

Enjoy my gift to all of you! I hope you enjoy it XD

.

* * *

(soon)Beta-ed by Pure Red Crane

* * *

**.**

**.**

**halo effect**

**.**

**DarkBlueLynx**

**.**

**.**

**_Since when did I become so attached of holding your hand to mine?_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Caribbean Island

08.00 PM

.

.

.

"Yeah, I've arrived at the bungalow. It's perfect! We _love_ it." Tsuna gushed at the phone as she watched some men put her last luggage, which contained some footwear and other necessities, in front of the bedroom. They bowed before they went out of the bungalow; leaving her alone with Hibari.

"Really? We're glad that it suits both of your taste." Iemitsu chuckled heartily. "Though it was a hard thing to hide it from your husband's network.." Iemitsu sighed in remembrance.

"Sorry about that." Tsuna smiled. "But we truly love it. It's amazing." Tsuna cooed as she took a peek on the bedroom once more.

"It's perfect

"Thank you dad.. Ninth.." Tsuna said with earnest voice.

"Please, call me Grandpa, Tsuna-chan. How many times I need to remind you?" Ninth teased heartily as he could easily pictured his granddaughter figure smiled sincerely.

"Ah, sorry, old habits die hard." Tsuna apologized though there's trace of humor on her voice. "But it's too extravagant for a wedding gift, Dad, Grandpa." Tsuna chided gently.

"It's not." Both Iemitsu and Timoteo said in the same time.

"A private island in Caribbean, completed with facilities which I could even call a mini resort with a private bungalow is too much." Tsuna rolled her eyes.

"Anything for you, my dear Tsuna." Ninth said.

"You deserve the best and we honestly couldn't think anything else with Hibari-kun's solitary way." Ninth chuckled.

"Well, at least you won't be bugged by civilians and or Mafioso in your lovey dovey time. I'm sure Kyouya won't appreciate that." Iemitsu teased.

"DAD!" Tsuna blushed hard at the implication.

"Where is he anyway ? We were surprised when you called us, we thought you would call us tomorrow.." Iemitsu suggestive meaning wasn't missed from Tsuna's mind.

"Dad…" Tsuna groaned as she plopped down on the bed after she dragged her last luggage into the bedroom.

"He's in the bathroom. We're still all dirty and sticky from the long journey." Tsuna shrugged as she faced the ceiling.

"Hoo…." Iemitsu harassed his daughter even more. "He's fast in action, didn't he?" Iemitsu said cheekily; earning a hearty laugh from Ninth in the background.

"What do you mean, Dad ?" Tsuna frowned and recalled her words. She blushed hard when she realized the innuendos.

"DAADDDD!" Tsuna whined hard. "Stop it." Tsuna pouted; earning a loud laugh from Iemitsu.

"Wait, your mom wants to talk." Iemitsu said.

"She's there?" Tsuna surprised.

"Don't close the call!" Tsuna heard he said that in the background as the phone was taken into her mom's hand.

"Tsuna ?" Nana softly said.

"Hey mom." Tsuna replied with equal gentleness.

"How are you feeling?" Nana asked as she probably walked away from her husband and ninth for some privacy. "Nervous ? Anxious ? Scared ?"

"Yeah." Tsuna honestly said. "What if he found me unsatisfactory? What if I couldn't please him like he wish ? What if I mess things up?" Tsuna bit her bottom lips.

"No, he won't Tsuna." Nana softly said. "It's your first time, so it's normal to be anxious. But you shouldn't worry yourself."

"Mom…" Tsuna sighed.

"Tsuna, why do you think your dad and I, especially your dad, acknowledge Hibari-kun with open arms?" Nana asked.

"Uh.. Because he's strong enough to protect me…?" Tsuna unsurely replied.

"Hm. That's one reason." Nana answered. "But there is this one trait that makes your dad approved him immediately."

"What's that?" Tsuna asked as she stared at her wedding band.

"The time he confessed to you, was also the time that he asked for your hand in marriage to us." Nana dreamily sighed.

"What?" Tsuna almost shouted in surprise.

"Yep." Nana giddily said. "He asked for your hands in marriage that day, before he went to look for you. I still remember it just like yesterday."

"It's so romantic." Nana cooed. "We've actually aware of what's going on between both of you, but we decide to not intervene, for both of you are responsible adults, and we've accepted him long time ago. It was intended as a small joke, but when your dad asked if he has done 'it' to you, Hibari-kun replied with these steel principle and determination that he won't touch you in such a way until you're properly bear his name."

Tsuna was flabbergasted at this. He did say that he would wait until it's time, much to her slight disappointment.

"When your dad asked why, he replied, that he won't disgrace you in such a way." Nana sighed in her reminiscence. "It was the most romantic thing I've ever heard, Tsuna."

"Mom…" Tsuna whined lightly.

"It's true." Nana said. "Now, you can see, how much Hibari-kun cherishes, loves and respects you as his equal and his partner in life. There's no need to worry so much. Everything will happen naturally. Just relax." Her mother advised.

Tsuna took a big breath. "Okay."

Right after she said that, she heard the sound of shower stopped.

"We believe in him to not hurt you, not now and never in the future. You should put more faith in him too." Nana motherly said. "Have you drank the pill I gave you ?" Nana asked as she walked back to where her husband was.

"Um." Tsuna nodded although she knew her mother won't be able to see her. "I took it around an hour ago."

"Good. It's supposed to lessen the pain a little." Nana said. "We love you, Tsuna." Nana softly whispered as melancholy began to take over her mind. Her only daughter was already an adult and married. And in no time, she won't be completely her daughter. Her Tsuna would be taken by the man she has recognized as her own son. Then she would start a family with him and have her own children.

"Love you too, Mom." Tsuna whispered in equal fervor as melancholy began to seep into her mind too.

"Who's that, Tsuna?" Nana heard Hibari asked her daughter in the background. She quickly gave the phone back to her husband, who saw the sad yet happy expression on his wife. He gave her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder before he walked out to where she was a few moments before.

"Oi, Tsuna, he's there?"Iemitsu asked nonchalantly.

"Eh ? Yeah, he's sitting beside me." Tsuna said.

"I want to talk to him for a moment." Iemitsu said solemnly.

Shrugging, she gave the phone to Hibari, who has a small towel around his still slightly wet hair.

"Iemitsu-san." Hibari politely greeted as she kissed his cheeks before she took off to the bathroom; completely intending to wash of f the grime from her body and giving Hibari and her dad some privacy. The closet where she has put her clothes was connected with the bathroom, so it saved her from embarrassment of bringing her underwear out of the suitcase in front of Hibari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Really, she should have known Haru, Kyoko and her mother would have their way to mess with her clothes suitcases.

Instead of her pajamas, they were replaced with nightgown and whatnot.

Hell, even some of her underwear were replaced with something… so revealing and skimpy that definitely came out exactly from porn.

Groaning in distress, she stared at the pile of clothing.

Even her mom put a note to use this black lingerie on her first night.

It was okay, she guessed, compared with other lingerie and underwear. It wasn't particularly too revealing or skimpy from the front, but it still showed a lot of skin that she was comfortable with on the back. It was a see through short dress with low back and inner bra which was closed by a ribbon on the top and there's a paired up panty, although it's all string aside of the materials that would cover her assets.

Sighing in defeat, she began to put a lingerie for the first time in her life.

God, the things she does for Hibari.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hibari let out a small sigh as he put Tsuna's phone on the nightstand. Tsuna's father gave him some 'safety' talk about her daughter, including some threats that if he hurt her more than necessary, he would hunt him down etcetera.

"As if." Hibari scoffed internally.

He mentally noticed that Tsuna was taking so long in the closet. He has heard she turned off the shower around twenty minutes ago, but there's no sign of her coming out.

"Tsuna?" Hibari called indifferently as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I-In a moment!" Tsuna squeaked. He could imagine his wife, -oh, how good to call her officially his-, blushed.

Really, she's still so innocent and naïve.

He made sure of that after all.

"Kyo-Kyouya, close your eyes!" She yelled from the bathroom.

"Why should I ?" Hibari replied with a smirk.

"Just close your eyes!" Tsuna yelled back.

Shaking his head at her obvious embarrassment, he decided to do as she said. "Done."

"You've closed your eyes?" Tsuna timidly asked behind to bathroom door.

"Yeah." Hibari replied.

Then he heard the bathroom door opened and closed before he felt her presence quite close to him.

"O-open your eyes and please don't laugh." Tsuna stuttered in embarrassment.

Hibari opened his eyes and they quickly widen in surprise.

His innocent mate…. was wearing tantalizing black lingerie which fit her figure so much.

If he was any other man, he's sure he would have a massive nosebleed by now. She was breathtaking and beautiful –not that she hasn't already- but in the same time totally teasing and tantalizing to the eyes yet still carried the same air of innocence she has.

Whoever brought this to her, he has to thanked her in secret later.

"Kyouya.." Tsuna murmured a little as his stare was embarrassing her even more. Instinctively, she put her left arm in front of her in V position to her shoulder as her left arm was put in front of her as her right hand on her left thigh; a position to hide her front view.

Then Hibari broke a predatory smirk on his face before he stood from the bed and stalked to Tsuna, who began to back off unconsciously.

"K-kyouya?" Tsuna asked as blush decorated her grunt.

She let out a yelp as she was pulled into his embrace. She hasn't got the time to shriek in embarrassment as her lips were swiftly occupied by the skylark.

She softly moaned as Hibari gently coaxed her lips to tangle up with his. Warm hand was holding her right cheek while another hand was holding her waist to his; making no space between them.

Small pants were out of her being as Hibari explored her cavern he has claimed as solely his for so many times. When he's done, he coaxed her tongue to play into his cavern. She moaned heartily when he sucked upon her tongue as his hand trailed her bare back from top to down repeatedly.

After a while, Hibari finally let go of her tongue; effectively broke their intense kiss with a trail of their mixed saliva connected their mouth. He gently held her with both of his hands on her back and waist as he descended on her neck.

Her legs felt like a jell-o at Hibari's hot ministration on her body. Sure, they've had some intense make out session in the past but this felt wholly different. It felt more intense and hotter and she felt he's really gentle with his ministration as if he's completely immersed himself in worshipping her whole body.

"Kyouya…" She moaned as he bit on an erogenous spot on her neck before sucking it and licking it to his heart contents. "Bed."

Hibari grunted huskily before he suddenly lifted her up in the so called bridal style; earning a loud, surprised yelp from Tsuna. Before she realized it, she was put on the bed smoothly with Hibari .

She was sitting in front of Hibari, who also sat in the middle of the bed with his front held mini space with her back. She let out a whimper as Hibari poured light kisses on her shoulders and back neck before he tilted her head up to leaned on his shoulder whereas his head descended on the side of her creamy pale of neck.

She cried out in surprise when his hands massaged her breasts slowly.

"Ky-kyouya…" She whimpered as Hibari's large hands squeezed her mammary glands to her liking; arousing her even more.

Done with littering her back side with love bites, Hibari's hand pull the string of her ribbon which held the dress up before he got rid of the see through materials.

Her blush came back as she was put face to face with Hibari who watched her intensely on top of her with his hands on the side of her head. Her hair looked like a halo; spreading on the white pillow. Innocence was painted all over her face with the way her face was flushed from arousal and embarrassment. And her body, it was more than he could expect and want from a female.

She was perfect.

Like earlier, she instinctively put her hands to block Hibari's view of her breasts as she turned her head to the side in embarrassment.

"Stop staring. It's embarrassing." Tsuna bravely murmured.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful." Hibari said before he gently pried her hands out of her front; leaving her completely vulnerable to the dominant male above her.

"I never thought you could be so cheesy, Kyou- ahh…" He didn't let her finish her sentence as he buried his face on her breast before he teased her exposed skin with his nose.

"I'm stating a fact, Omnivore. Not being cheesy like those herbivores." Hibari calmly said before he teased her nub with his tongue all while never breaking eye contact with her. Unable to stand the onslaught pleasure, she closed her eyes as soft moans broke out from her thoroughly kissed lips.

She felt wave upon wave of pleasures crashed upon her mind as Hibari toyed with her –surprisingly- sensitive glands. He sucked, bit, squeezed and rubbed them as he pleased. A loud gasped tore upon her when he felt Hibari's finger gently and smoothly rubbed her down there. admiration

"Ahhnn… Kyouya…" She moaned as her cheeks flushed in both arousal and embarrassment at Kyouya's action.

Realizing her never ending embarrassment, Kyouya decided to tease her even more.

"What 'Kyouya', Omnivore…" Kyouya whispered huskily on Tsuna's ear while his hand didn't cease on teasing her womanly part.

"Mnn.. Ah…" Tsuna closed her eyes as she was drowned in sea of bliss Hibari unleashed. Then she felt Hibari pulling down her panty, which she tried to block.

"Kyouya…" She whined as her hands tried to block his.

"Shh…." Hibari murmured deeply as he persistently took off her panties; leaving her completely laid naked in front of him.

"Then, why am I the only one naked here?" She shyly said as her hand boldly tugged on Hibari's dark shirt; amusing the skylark even more.

"The bride should get naked first." He smoothly said before he unbuttoned his casual shirt. Her eyes began to widen in admiration as she watched Hibari's exposed chest slowly but surely.

God, this man was born to be an Adonis on Earth.

He was perfect in her eyes, smooth skin otherwise blemished slightly by battle scars, abs, strong stomach…

God, she was blessed with a very masculine male.

She was snapped out of her musing when Hibari held her wrist on each side of her body with his hands and slowly descended lower so they're skin to skin contact. He began to littered her collarbone with love bites as she began to wrap her legs around Hibari's which was going higher and higher as the time passed.

She has just realized the fact that Hibari has shed his jeans when something hot, long and hard rubbed against her inner thighs as her own thighs were wrapped around Hibari's waist.

He let out a chuckle at her slightly horror-surprise.

"You were lost in your own thought to notice it. Am I that fascinating?"Hibari proudly smirk as his ego was stroked.

"You wish." Tsuna scoffed lightly before her drenched southern part was rubbed directly with his long fingers.

"You shouldn't lie to your male, Tsuna." Hibari mockingly chided her as his middle finger went into her sacred place; earning loud and long moans from Tsuna.

"Uhh.. Kyouya…" Tsuna lightly trashed her head in the weird, pleasurable feelings.

"Yes, call my name, Tsuna." Hibari growled as he inserted another finger into her and began to scissoring her.

"Nggahh…"

"Please… Kyouya…" Tsuna begged when she began to felt unfulfilled. It seemed that Hibari also decided that he has prepared her as good as she can get before he began to guide his length into Tsuna's virgin place. He has soaked his rigid length with Tsuna's essence to made everything less painful for Tsuna.

"Bite my shoulder, Tsuna. This will hurt for a while." Hibari huskily ordered her.

She nodded and that's when she mistakenly take a look upon Hibari's stiff shaft. She knew she would automatically adjust to her partner's size, but damn, it should be normal for her to feel a bit scared.

"Relax." Hibari calmed Tsuna. He stare at Tsuna to get an approval to continue, which she did with a nod before he went into her tight hotness in one thrust. The sooner the deed was done, the shorter the pain she has to endured.

Tsuna let out a gasp as it began to hurt so much that her eyes began to tear up. Hibari murmured sweet nothings to calm her as he also ordered her to relax or otherwise it would get more painful.

Hibari was really gentle with her, she realized. He waited patiently for her confirmation before he began to move in her. It was still painful for some time as Hibari tenderly caressed her skin and instructed her to focus more on the pleasure rather than the pain. And true to his words, the pleasure began to over ride the pain.

They both moaned and groaned as they slowly learned each other bodies as their movements began to synchronized.

Sweats began to drip from Hibari as he moved in and out of Tsuna; contradicting the fact that the AC was working on the dimly lit room. Sometimes slow and hard to tease her before turning into fast tempo; earning him a louder moan of his name.

They didn't know how much time has passed, but what she could felt was blindingly hot, searing pleasure coursing through each vein of her body as her vision turned white when she reached climax. She was brought into another smaller orgasms as she felt Hibari poured his hot, warm seeds into her untainted womb; marking her as his and his only.

She watched as the alpha male above her fell on top of her for a while. She vaguely felt that she buried her hands on his slightly wet black locks before he pushed himself off of her and languidly kissed her again.

She accepted the kiss for a while before she broke it in favor of the ever needed oxygen. He rolled to her side before he pushed her into his chest and embraced her completely as well as caging her.

"It was..incredible." Tsuna blushed as she buried her face on Hibari's chest. She could smelt sweat, sex and masculine scent that was definitely Hibari's before he let out a chuckle.

"You're mine completely, Tsuna." Hibari possessively said, although warm of affection was still obviously visible on his tone.

"Hmm." Tsuna hummed in peace as exhaustion seeped into her body.

"Rest up a bit. We'll go for some rounds later." Hibari smirked.

"Hiee!?" Tsuna yelped in slight horror.

"You don't think that one round would satisfy me, right ?" Hibari raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"You're insatiable, Kyouya." Tsuna lightly punched his chest.

"And yours only." Hibari said lowly before he kissed Tsuna for another round.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Heyya, this is her friend speaking ! Rahma was out of internet connection, so she can't post this and instead, she sent this to me via email.

Please review for her chocolate ice cream!


End file.
